


Shipped!: A Ladybug and Chat Noir Exclusive

by breeeliss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humor, LadyNoir - Freeform, Literally just the two of them doing a silly video for the Ladyblog, Shipping, YouTube Tag, fluff and shenanigans, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/pseuds/breeeliss
Summary: “We’ve noticed something interesting going on. An alarming number of people seem to ship Ladybug and I.”“Yeah, it’s tricky stuff shipping real life people. People expect us to be romantically compatible. But are we?”An exclusive Ladyblog Livestream Event with Ladybug and Chat Noir where they decide once and for all whether Ladynoir is a compatible (and acceptable) ship. Remember to like comment and subscribe!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt I got on Tumblr that wound up being way longer than I intended xD
> 
> If you guys have never seen the [Shipping video that Thomas Sanders and Jon Cozart did](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPb-MlNeq14), you should watch it. This story is heavily inspired by it.

“Okay, guys. Act natural, and remember this is just for fun. You guys cool with doing your own intro and everything?”

Ladybug scoffed. “Are you kidding? You’re giving him control of an entire video, he’s totally fine.”

“You can literally make fun of me until the end of time, I don’t care. Do you know how much I’ve _fantasized_ about doing a YouTube tag?” Chat Noir bounced in his seat a little bit and cracked his knuckles. “I am _beyond_ ready.”

Ladybug jutted a thumb at him and smirked at Alya. “See? I think we’ll be good.”

Alya snorted and finished setting up her phone on the little tripod mount she bought specifically for the occasion. Her hands were shaking a little bit because she was still finding it hard to believe that Ladybug and Chat Noir were actually sitting in her living room, not even a few feet away from her.

It had always been her dream to do a Livestream to the Ladyblog that wasn’t just focusing on the superheroics. Yes it was always exciting to get details on fights, on their powers, on what goes through their heads in the middle of battles, but at the end of the day they were still the same age as Alya. She wanted to have the chance to just do something silly with them. News reporters very rarely treated them like the teenagers they were, and Alya was sure that her followers would get a kick out of them doing something humorous on camera. She’d made a whole blog post about it one night when she was sleep deprived and not thinking before she typed.

But two days later, when she caught them right after another akuma fight, Ladybug pointed her out of the crowd and mentioned that they both saw the post she’d made. “Feel free to ring us up when you have an idea for a video,” she grinned.

It was almost too good to be true, but Alya wasn’t going to let go of an opportunity like this. The amount of views and followers she’d get after this would be astronomical. She was practically vibrating. “Alright, you crazy kids, I’m gonna read off the questions for you once you start. Whenever you’re ready.”

Not even a moment after she clicked record, Chat Noir froze, opened his mouth wide, and let out a huge sneeze. Ladybug jumped and buried her face in her hands, wheezing with laughter. “You freaking dork, we _just_ started.”

Chat Noir chuckled. “I thought about Mr. Pigeon and I couldn’t help myself.” Ladybug leaned back in her chair and cackled while Chat Noir rubbed his nose.

“Hello, Ladyblog viewers!” Chat Noir said through his laughing. “Peace, love, and ladybugs to you all — oh my god, I improv-ed that! Can you use that from now on? Peace, love, and ladybugs? Wait, wait, Ladybug write that down, I wanna trademark that.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but pulled out her compact and typed it into the chat function. “I’ll text it to you right now, hold on.”

“Excellent,” he grinned. “Peace, love, and ladybugs! My name’s Chat Noir, and I am here with the lovely, wonderful, beautiful, and incredible _Ladybug!”_

Ladybug shut her eyes and hummed. “Oooh, I loved that. Thank you.” Chat Noir did a little bow while Ladybug picked up after him. “So, believe it or not, the two of us actually read the Ladyblog a lot, mainly because you all are so active on it, and we just wanted to thank you all for the kind words and support you give us everyday. We may not always be able to respond to it, but we see and we really appreciate it.”

“However, we’ve also noticed something interesting going on in the comments which is that an alarming number of people seem to ship us.” Chat Noir looked at Ladybug. “I dig it.”

“Yeah of course you would,” Ladybug teased back. “What is it called again? Ladynoir I think?”

“Yeah, Ladynoir! I mean, all kidding aside, I totally get it.”

Ladybug snorted. “Do you remember when Alya got all of those pictures of us when we were playing tag along the river? We were hanging off of each other the entire time, so yeah, super not surprised.”

“Just to clear up anything, we’re not dating,” Chat Noir told the camera. He darted his eyes side to side, leaned in close to the camera, and whispered, “ _yet.”_

“ _He wishes_ ,” Ladybug whispered, winking at the camera. “But yeah, it’s tricky stuff shipping real life people, you know? It’s like...all these people sort of expect us to be romantically compatible and then the two of us are just left here thinking, are we?”

“So to rectify this dilemma for you all, we’re going to figure out today whether the two of us are compatible! So we’ve got these....mini whiteboard things...” Ladybug held hers up to the camera. “....and we have a bunch of these compatibility questions that you guys all sent us for us to answer.”

“Basically we’re going to keep track of how many times we agree and disagree, and if we’re on the same page more than we’re not, we can officially call ourselves compatible and you are all free to ship to your heart’s content.”

Chat Noir snorted. “Do you realize the amount of fanfiction fodder this is going to give people? Like seriously, just imagine it. Watch it pour in the night she posts this.”

“But see, you _would_ know that, because you’re the only person I know who would read fanfiction about himself.”

“Um, you liked that Ladynoir story I sent you a week ago.”

Ladybug shrugged. “Well, _yeah_ it was really well written, I’m not going to deny that.”

He reached over and flicked her on the nose. “So don’t be a hypocrite.” She pouted at him while he drummed his hands against his whiteboard. “Alright. I’m ready. Alya! First one.”

Alya chuckled. “Alright guys, first one: toilet paper over or toilet paper under.”

He blinked. “Wait, what?”

Ladybug nudged him in the side. “Like....when you put the thing in the dispenser, does the paper flip over or under, Chat.”

Chat Noir made a disgusted face and started frantically scribbling on his whiteboard. “Is that not _obvious?”_ Ladybug shrugged as she wrote down her own answer.

“Alright, flip one...two...and.” They both flipped their white boards to the camera and cheered when they both put ‘over.’ “Oh my God, I was terrified you were going to say under,” Ladybug said in relief.

“That is so creepy,” Chat Noir explained, erasing his answer. “Like who even does that?”

“Alright so that’s a point!” They both celebrated once more and high fived as Alya got the next question ready.

“Okay question number two,” Alya read out. “White, milk, or dark chocolate.”

They both scribbled on their boards for a couple of seconds before flipping their boards at the same time. Ladybug stared at the answer on Chat Noir’s board and her jaw dropped. “What in the actual hell, are you serious?”

Chat Noir hugged his board to his chest defensively. “White chocolate is delicious! Are you insane?”

“It’s not even freaking chocolate, you monster!” she argued back. “It’s like….if I mixed together white crap, milk, and sugar, I’d get white chocolate.”

“Dude, who the hell puts _dark_ chocolate? _That’s_ not chocolate, there’s no sugar in it!”

“Chocolate is supposed to be bitter! Everything else is way too sweet, it ruins the taste.”

Chat Noir grumbled as he erased his answer. “I’m breaking up with you.”

“Ditto. I want all of your things out the house by this afternoon.”

“I’m keeping the car.”

“Fine.”

Alya was covering her mouth, trying not to let her laughter show up in the shot. “Okay, okay, this is the third one. Do you take your tea with or without sugar.”

“There’s no point to this, I already know what she’s going to say.” Chat Noir laughed and rubbed a hand down his face when they flipped their signs and he saw ‘without’ scribbled on her board. “You’re an abomination.”

“I….okay,” Ladybug said, facing the camera directly. “I dare all of you to fight me on this. Sugar does _not_ belong in tea. Like I can _maybe_ get behind you putting it in coffee but that’s literally it.”

“You are asking the Internet to fight you, my Lady.”

“I don’t care! I’ll fight all of you!”

Alya piped in. “I mean….I put sugar in my tea, so.”

Chat Noir reached over off camera to give Alya a high five. “Yes! Team Sugar Tea.”

“You’re all gross.”

“Alright, alright! Number four! Early bird or night owl?”

Ladybug hissed and stared up at the ceiling for an answer while Chat Noir poked his tongue out and started scribbling with intense concentration. It took them a while to both finish drawing, but Ladybug had ‘night owl!’ on her board, and Chat Noir had drawn a cartoonish owl in response. “Yes!” Ladybug exclaimed “Oh man, I was getting bummed for a second.”

“Yeah, but I’m not surprised the two of us are, we’re always out late.”

Ladybug nodded. “We schedule patrols for like an hour, and then once we’re done the two of us kinda just hang around for hours because we don’t wanna go home. There was one time we were out until like two in the morning.”

“We were definitely out until three at least once too.”

Alya pulled out the next question. “iPhone or Android?”

“Yikes, this might cause a fight,” Ladybug winced.

“Nah, don’t jinx it, I believe in us,” Chat Noir waved away, writing his answer. “These are good questions, by the way. Like….every married couple should do this.”

“You’re gonna make fights break out,” Ladybug snickered.

“Ah, fighting’s healthy. Alright, flip!” They stared at each other’s boards and cheered loudly when they both wrote ‘android.’

They fist bumped with both hands, and Ladybug bounced excitedly in her chair. “Oh thank god. Aren’t they better phones though?”

“People with iPhones are over here ranting about Siri, meanwhile they just lost their headphone jack, so who’s the real loser?”

Ladybug laughed to herself. “Have you seen the, uh….what are they called? The dongle things? Like that attachment you have to get to use regular headphones.”

Chat Noir snickered into his hand. “It doesn’t even sound sexy, like who wants to be in the street and be like ‘ah, sorry guys, gotta pull out my dongle for a minute’?”

“It sounds dirty, don’t you think?” Ladybug sniggered. Chat Noir cackled and almost fell out of his chair. “No seriously like ‘I have to pull out my dongle’ sounds like I have to pull out my….” She gestured to her lap and was grinning as she watched Chat Noir take one of the couch cushions and press it to his face while he muffled his hysterics. “What?!”

He shook his head and sat back up. “Oh man, I love you. Wait how many more do we have?”

“Three more. The next one’s uhhh….” Alya snorted in laughter. “Oh man, god help you two. Dogs or cats?”

Chat Noir covered his mouth with both hands and slowly turned towards Ladybug. Ladybug let her shoulders drop and stared in disbelief at the camera. “Why would you do that to us?”

“Ladybug — ”

“Chat don’t do this — ”

“Ladybug I’m like dead serious — ”

“You’re so dramatic, oh my god, it’s going to be fine!”

“Just please,” he begged. “Please. Answer carefully and honestly. This is like….do or die.”

“What would you do if I said dog?”

“Don’t _make jokes like that!”_

Ladybug turned away from him and looked back at him over her shoulder. “I’m writing my answer.”

“I’ve literally never been this stressed out in my life.”

“Do you want me to count you guys down so you show your answers at the same time?” Alya asked.

Chat Noir made a show of sniffing, making his voice sound like he was on the verge of crying. “Yes, please.”

“It’s like you have no faith in me,” Ladybug teased.

“Don’t lie on your answer!”

“I’m not going to lie, Chat, don’t worry.”

They both wrote down their answers and gave Alya the thumbs up when they were done. “Alright guys. You’re gonna flip on my count. One….two….three!”

Chat Noir kept his eyes closed when he flipped his board, holding it a full arm’s length away from him. “Agh, I’m scared.”

Ladybug tapped his leg with hers. “Flip, trust me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Chat Noir opened his eyes, stared at her board, and threw it behind the couch as he threw his arms up in glee. “Thank all the adorable kittens in heaven, you’re a _cat person!!!!!!_ ”

Ladybug held her arms out. “You want a hug, I know you do, bring it in.” Chat Noir wrapped his arms around her waist and started to fake sob into her stomach. She patted him on the head and snorted. “You threw your board clear across the room.”

“I don’t care,” Chat said, his voice muffled. “You love cats and that’s all that matters in the world.”

“ _Is_ that all that matters?”

“You’re willing to accept my kind into your home.”

Ladybug turned to the camera again. “See, he thinks he’s actually a cat, so he takes all this very seriously. Excuse him, he’s almost done.”

Chat Noir stayed huddled up to her for a minute more before he sat up properly and smacked his cheeks a little. “Oh man, that was an ordeal. Oh dammit, my whiteboard.”

“You threw it into the plant! Like by the television!”

Chat Noir quickly came running back to sit on the couch. “I got it, I got it.”

“You two are too much. Alright, this one is Fall Wedding or Spring Wedding?”

Ladybug snorted when she wrote down her answer and sighed in relief when they both ended up putting ‘Fall Wedding’ on their boards. “I feel like the two of us would rock a fall color scheme, don’t you?”

“Plus, like, have you ever seen those wedding photos where they like throw fall leaves into the air? Like when they do outdoor weddings? Wouldn’t that be the cutest thing?”

“Oh my God, my parents did that! It’s super cute, oh man, I wish I could show you. If we get married though, we’re screwed on the cake.”

“Why?”

“You like _white chocolate._ ”

“Oh my God, are we going to start this again.”

“I’m going to remember this for at least the next month, you think I’m joking.”

“So can we get milk chocolate and call it even?”

Ladybug hummed and bit her lip. “I’ll bring it up with the wedding planner, we’ll talk about it.”

Chat Noir shook his head, rubbing his hand across the board to wipe it clean again. “Remember what I said about all that fanfiction fodder?”

“Bet you ten euros there are gonna be like twenty wedding fics by the end of the week.”

“Nah man, more than that. We’ll see.”

Ladybug sighed and smiled at him. “Last question, right?”

“Mmhm,” Chat Noir grinned. “Alright, what’ve you got for us, Alya?”

“This is a fun one,” Alya prefaced. “Ladybug or Chat Noir.”

They both laughed uproariously and were quick with their answers. Alya already figured what they were each going to write before they even flipped over their answers, but she had to admit it was really adorable to see them smile at each other when Ladybug wrote ‘Chat Noir’ and Chat Noir wrote ‘Ladybug.’

“I’m very cool with that disagreement,” Chat Noir beamed at the camera. “If that’s the only thing we fight about, I’m blessed to be honest.”

Ladybug tapped him on the shoulder. “Wait, I think we won.”

“We won?”

“Yeah like we got the most compatibility points.”

“Oh crap, did we?”

Alya looked down at her notebook and nodded. “Yeah, you got more of them matched up.”

They both threw their hands up and cheered. “We’re compatible!” they chanted at the same time, Ladybug falling against his shoulder in a fit of giggles.

“Damn, so I guess….?”

“Yeah,” Ladybug finished. “We….essentially did the work for you. So you are free to ship to your heart’s content. Go forth!”

“You have our permission,” Chat Noir assured. “And if you guys could low-key tag me on Instagram with links to your stories, that would be awesome.”

“You know damn well you have a physics test next week, you are _not_ going to ask for fanfiction.”

“I’m _fine_ , don’t worry about it. I wanna see what they come up with.”

“Listen. Tag _me_ in them. So then I won’t give them to him until he finishes studying.”

Chat Noir shook his head at her in disbelief. “You’re just going to read them before I do!”

“ _Offended_ that you would think that.”

“We will discuss this later.” Chat Noir turned back to the camera and clapped his hands together. “So….that’s it I guess? Um….Ladybug and I have Instagrams!”

“Yeah, apparently, when you do things from our weapons, the IP addresses get totally scrambled? So you can’t trace them and you can’t tell who we are. Which is great because that means this loser can post all the videos he wants to his.”

“Oh did you see what I tagged you in this morning?”

“Yeah the seven cat videos? Of course I did. I always do.”

Chat Noir pumped his fist. “Excellent. Anyway, uh, we fool around on those things a lot, so if you’re in the mood for a laugh, feel free to check us out. Alya’s gonna leave our links below this video.”

“And if you have any suggestions for other videos we can do, let us know. Alya will keep us updated, because these are actually really fun,” Ladybug said. “Oh! And always stay safe! If you ever see an akuma, always stay indoors and put as much distance between it and you as you can!”

“Yeah, really important guys, we wanna keep you safe, but you have to remember to stay alert at all times okay?”

Ladybug pouted her lips. “I guess we have to say goodbye.”

“Wait wait! Our tagline!”

“Right, right.” Ladybug counted them in so that they spoke at the same time. “Peace, love, and ladybugs!” They both fell into more laughter and Ladybug waved at the camera. “Until next time, everyone.”

Alya fiddled with her phone and stopped the recording. “Aaaaaaand, that’s a wrap.”

“Sweet,” Chat Noir replied. “Was that okay? You think they’ll like it?”

Alya shook her head and dismounted her phone from the tripod. “That could not have possibly gone more perfectly.”

 


End file.
